Swimming in the Moonlight
by MegaFandomBandGeekGirl
Summary: What happens when Arthur finds Merlin at the river in the moonlight? ;) This is a small Merthur fanfic, a scene from a bigger story I might write. Rated M for the definite content. Fluff and smut (I love them combined xD) Merlin/Arthur


**A/N: So this is just a random chapter/scene of a longer Merthur fanfic I want to write. This was one of the first ideas that came to mind. This does have explicit content so beware. Hope ya'll like it :)**

Merlin couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his already uncomfortable bed, still thinking about what had happened earlier with Arthur. Their conversation, Uther's interruption, everything played clearly in his head as if it were only seconds ago.

Finally, after about two hours of attempting to sleep, he crawled out of bed with a sigh. It was late and the greater whole of Camelot was probably asleep. The full moon was shining bright in the sky as Merlin slipped into the outdoors. He snuck past guards and through gates until he was out of Camelot and into the forest where he might be able to think.

Merlin carefully walked through the woods until he came to a river that was secluded from sight but was not far from the Castle in case anything dire happened. Not like that mattered much, considering he had magic and was the 'most powerful warlock alive'.

The sorcerer sat down at the river's side, taking of his old boots to dip his feet in the water. Then he looked up at the starry sky and let all of his worries and thoughts pore through his head.

Arthur Pendragon groaned angrily as he rolled over in his feathered bed for the umpteenth time. Finally he laid still, staring up at the canvas roof and let out a deep breath. It was useless. There was no way he was going to sleep, not when he had a daringly cute manservant stuck on his mind.

He jumped off the bed lightly and walked out to the balcony to gaze at the mesmerizing stars. As he studied their magnificence, he wondered how Merlin was doing….

Almost as if the boy were sending him a sign, Arthur watched as Merlin snuck through the gates out of Camelot. That was strange….Where in the worlds was he going? The prince frowned worriedly. He really shouldn't be leaving the castle at night without anyone to protect him, especially with the rumors of bandits getting more daring and moving closer to the castle itself.

Anxiety passed through him in a stronger wave as he thought of the horrid idea of Merlin getting hurt or killed. The emotion was quickly followed by anger and Arthur moving quickly towards his things, pausing only to slip on boots and grab his sword before he was out the door.

Merlin hummed to himself as his foot traced magical pictures in the water. Arthur still ran through his thoughts in anyway possible. It didn't seem like he'd be leaving his head anytime soon, either.

The warlock looked up just as the trees behind him rustled. He jumped up, frightened that it was a gang of the rumored bandits. He had hoped he wouldn't encounter them. As he stood waiting for….whatever was in the forest with him, his eyes widened in surprise as only Arthur came strolling out, sword in hand.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you know that there are bandits in these woods?" Arthur replied in a paternal tone Merlin had never heard before.

Merlin shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. This is where I come often times to think. It's rather peaceful."

The prince's shoulders relaxed and he sheathed his sword, nodding knowingly. "Yes. I found sleeping rather hard as well."

Merlin sat back down at the water's edge. "Umm, would you care to join me?" He gestured to the ground left of him and Arthur sat gratefully.

Awkward silence filled the air. Finally, he broke it. "Merlin, about this afternoon…"

Merlin looked at him with hesitant, questioning eyes. "What about it?" he asked cautiously.

Arthur surged forward. "I still meant every word I said then. My father's opinion changes nothing for me and I can only hope your stance is the same."

Merlin smiled at his prince. "Of course, you prat. I've never spoke any truer."

Said prat's face lifted joyfully, his eyes shining. "Then you don't mind if I do this, do you?"

And before he could reply, Arthur leaned in and crushed his lips to Merlin's. At first the sorcerer froze in shock before soon melting into Arthur. Arthur bit his bottom lip tenderly, causing Merlin to open his mouth. He slipped his tongue in, sucking lightly on Merlin's mouth. The servant moaned in delight. Both of their lips moved sweetly together in time until finally, they broke apart for air.

Both idiots were grinning, well, like idiots. Silence filled the air, this time peaceful, before Merlin replied, "No. I definitely do not mind if you do that."

The two sat there holding hands, staring at the sky or the water and occasionally each other. Merlin continued to twirl his feet in the warm waves.

"You know," he started. "The water's actually quite nice. I think I might go for a swim." He said it casually but he felt Arthur's gaze as if it were burning right through him.

"Umm swimming sounds….nice."

Merlin grinned and stood up, turning around. He slipped of his pants and gingerly pulled off his night shirt, showing to Arthur the beautiful milky white skin and sharp muscles. Without looking back, he started into the water until it was halfway up his chest.

"Your turn, my lord."

Arthur's eyes widened at Merlin's seductive tone. He felt heat and hunger race through him, and he quickly stripped and swam out to meet Merlin. The prince's passion gave him courage to pull his servant to him as close as they could be. He felt his manhood tensing up at feeling Merlin so close to him and he began to kiss his face and neck eagerly. Merlin moaned as Arthur ran his hands...everywhere. When he reached Merlin's long shaft, the manservant gasped in pleasure.

Arthur grinned, tugging. "It seems as if you are enjoying that, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, squeezing Arthur's strong shoulders. "Y-yes!"

"Yes what?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's neck, tightening his hold and pulling a little faster.

"Y-yes sire!"

Arthur's smile widened as he continued to pamper his servant until he knew he was about to come. Then he released him, much to Merlin's dislike.

"Arthur!?" Merlin whined.

But the prince ignored his plea and instead turned him around. He found his sweet, round ass and slowly fit himself into Merlin. The warlock gasped in even more pleasure.

"Oh! Arthur th-that's-" his breath hitched.

Arthur pulled in and out of Merlin, steadily speeding up his pace. His hands held Merlin's hips, occasionally going to stroke his partner. Merlin squirmed and thrived in front of him. Soon, both could feel themselves coming.

"Merlin, I'm going to-" Arthur panted.

"So am I," Merlin replied breathlessly.

And with that, both lovers hit their high and released, taking deep, enjoyable breaths. When they were done, Arthur held Merlin in his arms as they walked back to lay on the grassy bank.

They held each other close and each could hear the others' heartbeat. Arthur kissed his Merlin lovingly on his head, face, neck, or anywhere else within reach. A smile played on the servant's face as he did so. Rapid thoughts ran through Arthur's head as he stroked Merlin's raven hair. The loudest and clearest though was how much he loved him. And he said as much.

"Merlin, I love you."

Merlin looked up into his prince's beautiful blue eyes and said the new most truthful words he would ever say. "I love you too."

**A/N: Happy Ending for this short story version! Yay! In the actual, longer version I might write, this scene will have a slightly more cliffhanger ending (begins to grin maniacally ;) Anyway, I hope you liked it! If you want more, just ask. And don't forget to R&R! Toodles!**


End file.
